fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Corré
I may not be Kyle, but I know that I can lead this guild into what Kyle always wanted it to be. I shall follow our masters footsteps but add my own twist! We shall find the other corrupted humans and give them a home where they can be free. Much like Kyle did for me when I was eleven... Lily telling her guild what she shall do for them |hair = White, light blue Blue (Time-skip)|blood type = Unknown|mark location = Upper left thigh|occupation = Legal Mage (Ruse) Dark Mage|affiliation = Little Garden N/A (Ruse)|eyes = Golden Red (time-skip)|previous affiliation = Joltstrike (destroyed)|previous partner = Kyle|magic = Wind Magic Lightning Magic Card Magic Summoning Magic|weapons = Brother Spear Winged Fan (former)}}Lily Corré is a young 14 year old teen mage who tries to act undercover as a legal mage but can not due to her being corrupted when she was a baby she is a dark mage. She is named as the Devil Child ''after her parents thought she was really the child of a devil than their own. She was abounded until the leader of a guild Little Garden which is a guild filled with other corrupt humans. Lily is the youngest in Little Garden but even so she is the second strongest. She and the other guild members are aiming to get Demon Blood. She is pretending to be a mage in Joltstrike. After a time-skip Lily is becomes a young adult at the age of 16 where she becomes the master of Little Garden but still the youngest. Lily is bisexual! Appearance Before Time-skip Lily has the appearance of a golden eyed little girl with elf-like ears. Her hair is shoulder length with a ponytail that trailed to her mid back, two locks of hair are tied into small pig tails. Lily has messy bangs covering her forehead with two strands framing her face. Two small black horns with one being partially chipped adorned the sides of her head. She is usually seen wearing a black, wa lolita type kimono. Her garment is a short, black dress in the form of a yukata, with details of light blue strikes with white polka dots at the ends and white fabric at the ends of the sleeves and skirt. There is a light pink brand across the waist with a black cord that holds a kind of silver pendant in the shape of a demon's face. On the back of the waist there is a dark blue loop with a long tail. Lily uses white socks with black, flat shoes. Time-Skip Lily is an attractive young woman with long blue hair, red eyes,and the distinct rabbit ears. When emotional or ready to fight, her hair changes color to a bright pink. Her regular attire consisted of a black collar with white frills, a black, double breasted thigh length vest, a red miniskirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. Most of the outfit is lined with white frills and the reason for this particular outfit is becausalways wanted a fairy tail theme guildth she wore the clothes more often. Personality and traits Lily is a fun filled girl that sometimes can be extremely serious. Before the time-skip she was rather perverted but when growing up she became more mature. Even so she has fun doing anything and everything even though most of her job is spying on people. Even though she is fun to hang around and very bouncy, when in battle she changes completely. She becomes less talkative but yet cocky as well as she becomes far more powerful and scary. Her cuteness disappears completely. People go as far as saying she is a different person in battle! Unlike most 'bad guys' she doesn't act or even talk evil-ish. She, inside, is a kind girl on the wrong side but that doesn't mean she can change sides. Due to her being the ''Devil Child and the crimes she has committed she knows she can't leave. Not only since she is the leader of Little Garden Lily wants to make a home for all corrupt humans. History Signing up When she was 11 years old Lily was having a hard time in her life running away from her nightmares and people who claimed she was going to destroy the world when she only wanted to learn magic to defend herself from anyone who becomes her enemy. During her many visits to different villages in hope to find someone who would take her she became friends with an old woman. The old woman promised her a place to stay as well as learning her Wind Magic. She soon got the hang of it and became a savoir of the village since she protected it from any Dark mages and troublesome folk. One day while on her break she was called that one Dark mage had entered the village and was destroying the village. She ran to the old woman house to tell her where she was going to find it crushed by a giant rock. In rage Lily ran over to the Dark mage and told him that she would kill him for her. Lily attacked the Dark mage to only find out that he found it amusing. Your quite strong for a small girl but I have no interest in you. Back off so I can finish my mission! Little girls like you have no need to protect useless villages like this. I heard all about their ways of teaching my kind then killing them! Lily was shocked to hear this but also wondered what the Dark mage meant by 'his kind'. He explained that he was The child of a demon ''and with this Lily realized how similar they were. Lily explained to the Dark Mage that she too was a ''Devil Child. ''He did not believe this at first and so he ran away from her and continued his on slaughter. Lily moaned, knowing she was useless in this fight and knew that even if the Dark mages words were true, she no longer had a place to call home. About an hour later the Dark mage came back with a body in his hands. He explained that this was the body of his comrade who died because of the people in the village. '''Look I know you think everything is gone now but really I lifted the weight off your shoulders. Join me in the ''Little Garden where we can create a guild of our kind and no one will be thought as different or weird. We will be thought as strong, evil but strong. Why wouldn't you want to be in a place where no one will ever call you a Devil Child ''or a ''Child of a Demon?' Apon thinking about this Lily agreed and became a member of the Little Garden. She grew stronger and learnt other magics like Lightning Magic and Card Magic. Kyle - the Dark mage - promise to her became true. Joltstrike After becoming a member of Little Garden for just over a year Kyle - the Little Garden Master - gave her a special mission. Kyle had heard of their being a corrupt human being in the guild and her job was to recruit her. After wards she was to destroy the guild. Lily was surprised to see how big Joltstrike was - at first - wondering how she could find one person in a guild and destroy it! After a few weeks Lily found the person she was looking for. She came in crying, blood over her lips. The guild parted away from her as she walked towards the master - whom Lily was sitting close to at the time. She slowly came to the master and explained that she had found a demon. The master looked at her with shock and quickly looked at her lips. He asked the urgent answer of how much she drank off him. Lily knew this was the perfect time for her. Jumping down form the stool she was sitting on she told the master that she would be back with the girl soon. The master, clearly confused asked why. Trying to keep her lady-like character she had built up in the guild, Lily said that the girl must of been scared. Before the master could argue Lily grabbed the girl and ran out to her temporary house she had been living in. '''What is the name dear? I know you don't know me but I know quite a bit about you. I have been looking for you believe it or not but even so I never got told you name... Now that I think about it, I hardly know anything about you expect what you are and what I have to do for you...' The girl, scared but yet wanting the questions to be over told Lily a briefing of her. Lily gave a small smile before licking off the blood on her lips. She complained that the blood wasn't as good as she had been hoping for. Easter - the girls name - realized that she was the same was interested until Lily couldn't help but tell Easter her plan and about Little Garden. I don't care about some place I can be myself! I am a monster so why would I want to be like that! I hate myself! I just drank a gallon of blood! If I drank any more... I might not even be Easter Vert anymore! Lily laughed and explained that what was the point of wasting something that some people find as a gift. Easter soon ran away in fright but even so didn't tell anyone of what she had been told. Easter thought about this and that night Easter came to Lily's door and told her that she wanted to join! Lily first made Easter come to the guild and Kyle was happy to hear that Lily had managed to do his deed. After getting stamped all of the Little Garden traveled to Joltstrike and destroyed it. Easter made a grave for her master due to her saying that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't of felt at least a tiny bit at home but she soon after commented that Little Garden was her real home! Last battle together Becoming leader Currently Magic Abilities Weapons Brother Spear Relationships Lily, since she is the current leader of the little garden, has plenty of reltionships. = Kyle When she was younger their relationship was strong and they use to spy on other girls in attempt to see them naked. They had master plans to take over the world and make every women - except Lily - naked all the time! But as Lily became more mature she lost her relationship with Kyle and Kyle also had other problems to deal with since Fairy Tail had been wiping out Dark Guilds. Their relationship looked like it was gone but after Kyle killed himself so Lily could live on the guild realized that their relationship never changed. On Valentines Day - after Kyle died - Lily admit to his grave that she loved him... Easter Vert Easter Vert was Lily's first new recruit. She recruited her and also made her help her destroy Joltstrike, the guild she had been living in since a little girl. Easter looks up to Lily as a sister however sometimes doesn't act like it. Lily goes shopping and such with Easter a lot but even so since Easter has drank some blood sometimes goes on a blood thrist and so starts attacking Lily since she is usually the thing that is closes to her. Trivia Lily (before time-skip) is based off of Shiroyasha in Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo? Lily (Time-skip) is based off of Black Rabbit in Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo? Images and GIFS Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Mage Category:Card Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Characters Category:Corrupt Human Category:Redheadedpichu Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master